Bring Down My Castle
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: Finn and Jake have to save the Gold Kingdom and Gold Princess.  shes human!  From a darkness army and the Lich King.
1. The Start

Im not the owner of ADVENTURE TIME. But I own the Gold Princess.

Finn and Jake were getting news of a dakness army attacking the Gold Kingdom, From a distress call from the Gold Princess. Finn and Jake hurried to the lake, and swam underwater to the underwater Gold Kingdom. "There it is!" Jake Said. They opened the door and saw the beautiful cyber-normal kingdom with people traveling by hoverboards, and old people and people with disabilities on hoverchairs. It inhabited the normal-humanoid creatures of Ooo. And robots and cyborgs. (The Gold Princess is human). Then, Finn and Jake saw a platoon of darkness spearmen, bats, and knights. "Uh oh…" Finn said. And they fought and dodged. Killing the platoon, and saving the people. "Thank you" said a little girl. "No Prob." Finn said. The Gold Princess comes, she has golden colored hair, and a gold ruby in her tiara and a sweet voice. "Hello heroes." She said "Come with me." Our heroes and the princess ran to her castle.


	2. The Darkness Massacre Part 1

I give a sip of my cup of tea. Giving a smile to the princess. She was beautiful, but my love gone to Princess Bubblegum. That Night, I had a dream of the princess being murdered, that shocked me. What if she will? I need to protect her then. Me and Jake walked out of the castle to do something fun, but a fire in a distance was burning and we investigate the crime. And we saw more darkness creatures, and they were larger and upgraded. We fought them and we saw some skeleton-evil guy "Heh heh Welcome heroes….." He said. Also, he was the Lich King. The evilest king of all. And then we saw a little girl still stuck in the fire.

"Lets save her" And we ran off…..


	3. The Darkness Massacre Part 2

**THIS SAGA WILL HAVE 20 CHAPTERS IN THE END.**

**So be prepared and Happy Halloween – FinnAwesome 10-30-10.**

And we ran off, little did we know that the darkness people were following us. She screamed, (duh.) as she was burning alive…

I grabbed her and patched her up, she was a small girl, she was a orphan. A small orphan. She was a little scruffed in soot covering her blonde hair. I screamed. "GET THIS YA' SICK FREAK!" while I started to kick at the Lich King. Jake was fighting the darkness people, and was great. But, we saw…..

…the Gold Princess, she was being kidnapped. I rushed off AGAIN to save her, which was kinda' easy. I said "Let the princess go!" Looking at the tapered eyes of the beast, and I punched him but he gave a big fight. After the battle, I was in bruseis and cuts and a broken leg. They ran me off to the hospital thinking about how heroic I was.

They sat me down on the hospital bed, a little worried. They cared for me, and then Jake came in…

**MUHAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER STRIKES AGAIN!**


	4. Hospital Dreams

**Hey guys, little celebration'. So guys 4 chapters will be produced this month. Or Maybe More.** **–FinnAwesome 11-5-10**

"Hey dude" Jake said. "That was really heroic you did back there!" He said complementing me. "Naw, it was nothing." Finn said embarrassed. "But Jake?" "Yeah." Jake said answering. "I had dreams."

"Of what?" He said. "The Gold Princess being killed."Finn said to Jake. "Woof. Dude that sounds scary!" Jake exclaimed worried. "I know." Finn said.

"So…wanna see the news for alert?" Jake decided. "Sure." Finn agreed. Finn and Jake Turn on the news. And nothing really was going on. Just finance, sports, and boring stuff.

"The news sucks today" Finn said with a bored expression. "I know." Jake said.

Meanwhile, the Gold Princess was in her castle/home. Looking at the citizens doing. She soon knew that people are getting hurt more often, which was very unlikely before. "I wonder what the heck is going on with the people today!" She said crazily.

She is very grateful to her people too. Like giving money to the poor and driving out criminals. Then, she saw a guy behind her…

**WHAT THE "H" IS GOING ON WITH THE CLIFFHANGERZ!**


End file.
